


Transporter: two to beam up

by AlltheB7



Category: Star Trek: Voyager, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/AlltheB7
Summary: Voyager jumps realities and the crew, led by Lena Luthor, encounter the DEO as they dock their ship for repairs.Unapologetically overwrote (wrote over?) Janeway as Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Transporter: two to beam up

**Author's Note:**

> I could not get the idea of a Supergirl/Star Trek Voyager crossover out of my brain, so this is nonsense of how I imagined some conversations might go. Lena as a curmudgeonly captain makes my day. 
> 
> And in case you didn't think otherwise, it IS nonsense.

Alex: I've studied xenobiology  
Janeway: Ah, you mean you're an exobiologist  
Alex: *hoists up hand gun* No, I mean I'm a xenobiologist.  
Janeway: *hoists up phaser rifle* That's what I said--you're an exobiologist.

* * *

Captain Lena Luthor of the Federation: You mean in this universe you don't even have warp abilities?  
Director Danvers: Well, no. We have Supergirl?  
Supergirl: I'm a question? Don't you mean 'We have Supergirl, a national treasure and the best sister ever'?  
Captain Lena Luthor: *turns back to Alex* Do you have an alliance with Mars or any other planets or systems?  
Director Alex Danvers: Um, no. We do have a connection with a Martian network.  
Captain Lena Luthor: I see.  
Supergirl: I can melt stuff with my eyes!  
Captain Lena Luthor: *sighs*

* * *

Captain Lena Luthor: Thank you for your time and hospitality. We are incredibly grateful that you have allowed us to dock our ship during repairs.  
Director Alex Danvers: *fake smiles* Of course, we're happy to help.  
Supergirl: Is that a phaser?  
Captain Lena Luthor: I am not permitted to discuss the specifics of our technology.  
Supergirl: Pffft. I could melt it with my eyes.

* * *

Director Alex Danvers: Are you familiar with a man who goes by Tom Paris?  
Captain Lena Luthor: ... Yes.  
Director Alex Danvers: Care to explain why he was arrested last night while taking a joy ride?  
Supergirl: He's a really good driver. He almost smoked Alex!  
Director Alex Danvers: Thank you, Supergirl, for providing details about the crime.  
Captain Lena Luthor: I must apologize for Tom. He is a good pilot, but he has a... fascination with ancient petroleum powered engines.  
Director Alex Danvers: Then do it.  
Captain Lena Luthor: Excuse me?  
Director Alex Danvers: If you must: apologize.

* * *

Captain Lena Luthor: I am surprised your sister allowed you to come aboard. She seems... protective.  
Supergirl: You look radiant during transport.  
Captain Lena Luthor: Oh--  
Supergirl: *quickly looks at transporter room ceiling* So instead of creating a transmat portal, you created a transmat beam...cool! On Krypton we didn't use beams, the energy demands were too high since dilithium crystal was already mined. It looks like your universe has found a way to stabilize it for longer periods. *goes over to controls and looks around redshirt*  
Captain Lena Luthor: You're familiar?  
Supergirl: Well, yeah. *looks closer at readout and turns to redshirt with hand held out to shake* Hi, I'm Kara.  
Redshirt: Duncan.  
Supergirl: Nice to meet you, can you tell me the range on your transporter? Our transmat portals don't have constraints on physical distance since it's based on quantum entanglement. I haven't figured out your script yet, but I might be getting numbers. Are these *points and leans closer* a zero, one, three, four, five, and six?  
Duncan: I'm impressed, yes! And no (looks to Captain), we cannot give specifics on our technology.  
Kara: *beams* It's nice to see a number based system similar to Krypton. Earth's system is antiquated--or, present Earth's system. No offense.  
Duncan: None taken!  
Captain Lena Luthor: ...  
Duncan: *clears throat* Oh, right. It was nice to meet you.  
Kara: It was nice to meet you, too. I guess I better get back to being the Captain's pet *to the Captain* Where to, Ms. Luthor?  
Captain Lena Luthor: Captain, please.   
Kara: Yes, ma'am, Captain.  
Captain Lena Luthor: No ma'am. Just Captain is fine.

* * *

Kara: Oh...kay, Captain. Are the doors pneumatic?  
Captain Lena Luthor: What?  
Kara: Why do they, you know, whoosh?  
Captain Lena Luthor: The system utilizes a magnetic resonance for frictionless movement to reduce energy consumption. It's actually silent. The whoosh is programmed for people who may have difficulty seeing or noticing if the door has opened.  
Kara: That's nice. Can you program the sound?  
Captain Lena Luthor: Why would I do that?  
Kara: To make sure it is your own door. What happens if you open the wrong door?  
Captain Lena Luthor: We don't open the wrong door. Access is permitted by security levels for all stations and by personal customizations for individual quarters.  
Kara: But theoretically, I could program another sound?

* * *

Alex: How long before Captain Luthor throws Kara out the airlock? A day?  
Winn: More like 18 hours.  
Alex: I call 12 hours. Bet?  
Winn: *shakes* And to think I thought you sent Kara to do some espionage on the Space Luthor.  
Alex: I sent Kara to do recon on an alien ship that might be from another timeline and is definitely from a different universe. ....And because she drove Luthor nuts with her questions.

* * *

Kara: Can this thing do pizza? What about potstickers?  
Captain Lena Luthor: Technically, yes. But I don't believe --  
Kara: Replicator: please make five pepperoni pizzas!  
*Replicator fritzes*  
Neelix: Oh, what a shame. Good thing I made leola root stew--you are in for a treat!

* * *

Captain Lena Luthor: *drinks in silence*  
Kara: You sure enjoy tea, Ms--er--Captain Luthor.  
Captain Luthor: I do.  
Kara: *sighs*  
Captain Luthor: What do you think of our ship so far?  
Kara: It's so nice to be around technology I understand. I mean, Krypton has a few more advancements, but I love this! You have replicators! Warp capabilities, advanced science, uniforms.  
Captain Lena Luthor: Uniforms?  
Kara: Here--I mean--on Earth, most people don't have uniforms. It's difficult to tell who does what. There are no guilds or houses. Being here, I can see the structure of your ship. You are the captain, Torres and Paris are lieutenants, that kind of thing.

* * *

Captain Lena Luthor: This is main engineering. This is our Chief Engineer, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres.  
Torres: Torres, hi.  
Kara: Kara.  
Torres: Is it true? Can you actually fly?  
Kara: On Earth, yes. Or well, anywhere there is a yellow star or yellow sun radiation, yes. .... Do you wanna see?  
Torres: Seriously?  
Kara: *floats* ta-da!  
Torres: So you can fly, but can't keep from breaking the replicator?

* * *

Captain Lena Luthor: This is Astrometrics Officer Seven of Nine. Seven, this is Supergirl.  
Seven: Hello.  
Supergirl: Hi! It's nice to meet you.  
Seven: Likewise.  
Kara:  
Lena:  
Seven:  
Tal Celes: I love your cape!

* * *

Tom: So this is the holodeck.  
Kara: Oh nifty!  
Doctor Chaotica: Time to die, Captain Proton! Prepare for--  
Kara: *startled, lasers hologram*  
Doctor Chaotica: --th-zz -nva--on *zzit*  
Computer: Section 31 of holodeck damaged and unable to operate. Program terminated.  
Tom: Welp.

* * *

Harry: Here, I can play you my clarinet.  
Kara: Oh, nice! *begins looking around*  
*five minutes later*  
Kara: Have you ever had pizza?

* * *

Lena: This is Voyager's doctor. Doctor, this is Supergirl.  
Kara: Nice to meet you, Doc!  
Doctor: Nice to meet you, Supergirl. If you have a moment, I would love to get a reading on my tricorder.  
Lena: *sighs*  
Kara: Sure!  
Doctor: This is amazing. And you said that you're from a place called Krypton? With a red sun?  
Kara: Yes, you know about it? *reaches out and hand goes through him*  
Doctor with hand in his chest: This is awkward.

* * *

Lena: Chakotay is my first mate.  
Kara: So many mates do you have?  
Lena: Chakotay is my First Officer.  
Kara: So you two are mated?  
Lena flushes: No, we are a crew. Chakotay is my second in command. First mate isn't an actual mate on the bridge--it's the term for my second-in-command. I have no mate.  
Kara: Well, I can melt things with my eyes.  
Lena: Right. You've mentioned.  
Kara winks: Like your heart.  
Lena: ...  
Kara smiles: ...  
Lena cringes:  
Kara: ...figuratively.

* * *

Kara: So has anyone dated Lena?  
B'Elanna: Our captain?  
Seven: The leader of this collective?  
Chakotay: Which time?  
Kara: But have you told her she's pretty.  
B'Elanna:  
Seven:  
Chakotay:  
Kara: Because she deserves to know she's pretty.  
B'Elanna: Yes, she's pretty. And she also ordered non-consensual surgery against my express wishes.  
Seven: Seconded.  
Chakotay: Yeah, she's so pretty.

* * *

Kara: Replicator, one order of hot cocoa, please!  
*Hot cocoa replicated*  
Kara: Ooo, can't wait! *sips* Oh! No! This is not hot cocoa! This is no. No.  
Lena: Replicators are tricky.  
Kara: Tricky should not taste like regret.  
Lena into her teacup: And yet, here I am with you.  
Kara narrows eyes: I have super hearing.  
Lena into teacup again: And I have super fucks to give.

* * *

Kara: Computer! What is the navigational trajectory of Voyager?  
Computer: Authorization code required.  
Kara: Authorization code: Lena's favorite alien.  
Computer: Authorization code not verified.  
Kara leans close to computer and whispers: I can melt you.

* * *

Kara: Computer! What is the meaning of life?  
Computer: Authorization code required.  
Kara: Authorization code: Alpha Beta Omega  
Computer: Authorization code accepted. The meaning of life is smut.

* * *

Kara: Computer! What is smut?  
Computer: Smut is a twentieth to early twenty-first century colloquialism for fanfiction.  
Kara: What is fanfiction?  
Computer: Angst and smut.  
Kara: Computer: what is angst?  
Computer: Fanfiction written by Captain Lena Luthor.


End file.
